1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sawtooth wave oscillator and is directed more particularly to a sawtooth wave generator which is simple in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, a sawtooth wave generator can not generate a sawtooth wave which has good linearity because the sawtooth wave generated from the prior art sawtooth generators has dull tops.